


Novia fantasma

by MarimenCarmen2



Category: El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera
Genre: Alternate Universe - Corpse Bride (2005) Fusion, Dark Fantasy, F/M, Ghosts, Horror, Macabre, Mexican Horror, Skeletons, Weddings, spooktober2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-05-03 18:33:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14575065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: After a wedding rehearsal ended badly at the Aves mansion, Manny Rivera has to practice with his vows if he is to marry Zoe. However, unknowingly and unexpectedly, he accidentally weds a young woman that had been murdered.





	1. According to Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In Victorian era Mexico, Manny got himself into a macabre predicament when he marries a ghost.

Sometimes life doesn't always follow what you have in mind. In fact, there are times when fate has plans for you. That kind of thinking began for the people in a big city of Mexico after a boy that was about to become a groom had made mistakes at a rehearsal. But that is not where our story begins.

Going back to one hour before the rehearsal, there is a figure in a bedroom, sitting at a desk right next to the single yet wide window with a small bell jar beneath the window sill and a sketch pad open to a blank page. On the desk are many sketch pads, paint, brushes, pencils, just about every art supply any kind of artist needs.

Tucked away in one corner of the bedroom is a easel with the canvas blank for the time being and right next to the easel is a beautiful violin set on its stand with the bow gently set against it.

As the figure takes a sharpened pencil and slowly and carefully sketch a beautiful butterfly, the camera moves around the figure after looking at a photograph of a small child and his chihuahuas with ribbons around their necks that was the same color as his eyes; curly chocolate black hair and skin soft as silk and as tan as pure caramel.

As he finishes with the sketch with some very good details, the last to see are a pair of beautiful brown eyes.

Now that he has completed another sketch for his collection, thirteen-year-old Manny Rivera places his sketch pad against the wall with his other sketch pads and watch the very butterfly he had sketched that is fluttering around in the bell jar he keeps on his desk. As he gaze out the window and into the clear, blue sky, Manny all of a sudden became anxious and nervous.

An idea coming to his mind, Manny stands up to open the window before removing the bell jar lid, allowing the butterfly to fly back outside. Watching the butterfly flutter away happily now it’s free, Manny could hear the faint sound of ticking clocks from a nearby clock shop with the owner sweeping outside with his broom as the clocks in his shop tick in sync.

Then his attention is averted from the scene and his thoughts change as he saw the limousine, driven by Grandpapi, stop in front of his home, with his parents stepping outside and into the nice day and fresh air. His mother was wearing a mexican dress with red flats, a fan in her right hand and her small red purse on her left arm while his father is wearing his best suit. Maria had her best smile on her face as she begins to sing with her husband soon following.

It's a beautiful day

It's a rather nice day

A day for a glorious wedding

A rehearsal, my dear

To be perfectly clear

A rehearsal for a glorious wedding

Assuming nothing happens

That we don't really know

That nothing unexpected

Interferes with the show

And that's why everything

Every last little thing

Every single, tiny, microscopic little thing

Must go

According to plan

Our son will be married

According to plan

Our family carried

Just seeing the family that took him in when his parents couldn’t afford to keep and raise him appear excited about Manny being married to the Aves heir.

Elevated to the heights of society

To the costume balls

In the hallowed halls

Rubbing elbows with the finest

 

Having crumpets with Her Highness

We'll be there, we'll be seen

Having tea with the queen

We'll forget everything

That we've ever, ever been

Quickly straightening out his favorite suit on one side with black shoes on, Manny quickly leaves her room to make his way to the limousine.

Across town from the main square, Carmelita and Pachita Aves see through binoculars that the Riveras are waiting for their son to join them in the limousine so they can make their way to the mansion.

It's a terrible day

Now, don't be that way

It's a terrible day for the wedding

It's a sad, sad state of affairs we're in

That has led to this worrisome wedding

 

How could our family come to this?

To marry off our daughter

To the nouveau riche

The Rivera family did become rich over the years as the Aves family slowly fell into poverty. After they had made the deal of uniting their businesses through marriage, the four parents have become close friends.

Then we have another woman

Who plans to use our daughter

Oh, it couldn't be worse!

Couldn't be worse? I'm afraid I disagree

They could be land-rich,

Bankrupt aristocracy

Without a penny to their name

Just like you and me

And that's why everything

Every last little thing

Every single, tiny, microscopic little thing

Must go

While leaving the room, the butler places a portrait of one of the Aves ancestors over the vault. Now the power couple are in a long hallway, with the walls covered with portraits of the ancestors, making their way to one particular portrait.

According to plan

Our daughter will wed

 

According to plan

Our family led

From the depths of deepest poverty

 

Standing by the portrait they seek, a girl of fourteen years, black hair and red eyes that can lure anyone to fall in love with such deep eyes, Pachita places a gentle hand on her granddaughter's portrait, treating the painting like a fragile crystal that could break from too much force.

 

To the noble realm

Of our ancestry

And who would have guessed

In a million years

That our daughter with a face

Of one who loathes disgrace

Would provide our ticket

To a rightful place

 

In one bedroom, the Aves heir, Zoe stands before her reflection in the mirror with Rosa helping her with her attire for the rehearsal.

"Rosa, what if Manny and I don't like each other?" Zoe asks as she glances down and away from her reflection.

Before she could answer her young master, the two heard a voice from the doorway. "Zoe, we've told you many times that everything will work out for the both of you, just like it has for your mother and I." said Pachita

Now finally out of their manor, Manny jumps into the limousine, sitting across from his parents as Grandpapi drove to the Aves residence.

Might have taught her that

Might have taught her that

Everything must be perfect

Everything must be perfect

 

By around five o'clock, the Riveras arrive at the manor with Rodolfo and Maria walking up the steps with Manny behind them.

 

Perfect

That's why everything

Every last little thing

Every single, tiny, microscopic little thing

Must go

According to plan


	2. Human meets Ghost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Manny tries to marry Zoe off to the Aves family, Manny thinks he can just run from his problem. What will he do when he run from one wedding to end up proposing to an ghost girl?

\- With this hand, I will lift your sorrows. Your cup will never be empty, for I will be your vine. With this candle, I will light your way in darkness.- by now he started using the forest for his own practicing, breaks of a small branch holding it just like he held the candle today in the rehearsal room - With this ring, I ask you to be mine. - says and kneels, slipping his ring onto one of many branches around him.

As soon as he did this...something seemed off....something seemed strange. Wind stopped blowing, the air became heavy and suffocating, and the birds, they acted really weird, all of them were down on the tall tree branches, as if they're waiting for something to happen. It's like they were watching Manny.

Suddenly the branch that he put his ring on wrapped around his wrist, pulling him onto the ground and into the strange looking hole covered with fresh snow, Manny started panicking "this is not normal !!" Crows went off from the trees with loud screams but that strange branch still didn't let him go.  
So he used all of his strength and pulled back getting free from the strength that pulled him down, but that didn't got him free from the strange branch grip, when he finally shakes his head and is able to see clear what's going on...gasps in shock..it is not a branch..its a hand...well at least it used to be a hand..now its all bones... He starts shaking himself, tripping and landing on his lower back...the hand that had a tight grip on his wrist falls beside him.

His eyes jumps back to the black hole that starts to crack open with something obviously trying to break free...

Blood stopped in Manny' s veins, he witnessed how a woman's ghost had climbed out of the hole, her body was paled and had a ghostly glow in it but you could still see the sun-kissed tan that once used to be there, her bright blue locks all over the place with a small white lily behind her ear,  
her eyes closed, her wedding dress was ripped and dirtied she had a big hole showing her ribs and her one hand was missing..  
there was no mistaking it this woman in front of Manny is - dead.

All Manny could do was just sit on the cold ground and stare at the body in front of him

All his thoughts were cut when the bright blue locks opened her eyes...showing the most beautiful color Manny have ever seen, so close to blue eyes. In his whole life Manny have never seen a color like that.

But before he gets a chance to get lost in them a low but oddly comforting and warm voice reaches his ears.

-I do.-

***** 25 years ago *****

Frida's eyes were already locked with Silver Wolf, as a gentleman Silver Wolf helped Frida, but her hand never letting Silver Wolf go.

Once they decided on the special days date, Frida asked her friends to help her get ready, Ramon prepared her a beautiful wedding dress.Lupita slipped a beautiful lily into her hair wishing Frida all the best. Hoping that her dreams will come true with Silver Wolf....

All that Frida remembers was getting into the arranged place, in the forest beside the old oak tree. There she was supposed to meet with Silver Wolf, but Frida suddenly felt cold, a deep slumber took over her and much as she wanted she couldn't wake up, and when she did, it was not the sound of her beloved fiance.

********

Then one day while sitting beside her bony underworld piano she felt her fingertips tingle with warmth. For a while, Frida admired the beauty of the tiny creature until it fluttered away. She slowly rested inside her body closing her eyes and falling asleep.

And then she felt it, the small band sliding down her finger.

And with that Frida caught her love by her hand, she had to see him now, the warmth from the living body seeps into her cold bones. After a short moment she finally stands up, a little shy to open her eyes and once again meet the love of her life.

Blue eyes meets with Brown ones, warmth and happiness blossoms in Frida's chest where her heart used to be a long time ago. 

\- I do. -

While running he looked back at the paled body that followed him, unfortunately to him, body was still there, reaching those dead hands towards Manny. If he wouldn't have looked back, he could have avoided the tree trunk he slammed into two times before managing to start running again.

At the end of the forest. a branch caught the edge of his jacket, ripping it. With full force he launched himself forth and finally, he saw the town, without looking back he reached the bridge, panting. He took a few deep breaths and rested over the bridge fence. Panicking he lifted his head up and looked back at the forest that he just run out.

There's nothing.

It's as if nobody was fallowing him.

Relief flooded over his frame and he took a deep breath filling his lungs with air. He took a few steps back while keeping his eyes onto the forest, maybe it was just his imagination playing with him. And he slowly turned to head back to the town.

At that exact moment, his eyes met those blue ones. 

Bony, dead hands of the undead slowly landed on Manny's chest, carefully sliding up to his shoulders, gently cupping them while the blue haired girl leaned in closer. Whispering in that oddly comforting tone:

\- Puede besar a la novia

Manny couldn't close his eyes when the dead girl in front of him closed the distance between them, he felt cold lips brush against her, his heart was beating so fast that it would stop any moment now from over exhausting itself. He couldn't move a muscle. His head goes numb and empty.He can see the happy smile on the dead girls face when he pulls back... but before he even can say or do anything his vision goes blur and everything blacks out.


	3. Frida's Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Manny finds out he is now married to Frida and learns about her past.

\- A new arrival.

\- He must've fainted. - was the first thing Manny heard when he woke up on something hard and uncomfortably cold. When he opened his eyes he was met with the same ghostly white dressed girl, her bright blue hair all over the place.

\- Are you all right? - was asked by the girl, and Manny felt a small spark of relief somewhere down in his body.

\- What... ? What happened? - Asked Manny when he finally found his voice and he could focus on his surroundings.

\- Oh boy. Looks like we've got ourselves a breather. - was all that man said causing a crowd to form around them. Then a blue skinned lady, well as lady as you can be after death, she looked a lot like the cook in here, she pushed the skeleton aside and launched forth at Manny.

\- Does he have a dead brother?! - she asked looking at Manny with those dead but exited eyes, her body obviously rotten, but surprisingly not falling apart, her short messy blond hair stuck out from the battered chef hat. But before she could say more she was interrupted.

\- He's still soft! - exclaimed a small skeleton boy, wearing a blue navy costume, while poking Manny's body with a stick. If not in this kind of situation, Manny would think that he looked rather adorable.

This was way too much for Manny to handle, he felt sick, and frustrated, was this a dream? A nightmare? It better be... He started crawling backward, leaning against what felt like a wall, feeling way safer when his back was not an open target. He slowly rose onto his feet and realized that it's not a wall he leaned on, but a bar. Suddenly one of the ghosts with an old blue war attire who looked ancient took the attention of the whole room while raising his cup.

\- A toast, then. - with that he joined his cup with another ghost and drank the substance. Manny could see the way it flowed down through his ribs. What was said next made Manny's gut twist into a tight knot.

\- To the newlyweds. - whole room lit up with clapping and howling, and his bride actually blushed, showing Manny a happy smile.

\- Newlyweds... ? -Manny repeated in shock his own body going cold

\- Oh, in the woods, you said your vows so perfectly! - The ghost girl leaned closer Manny.

\- I did. - Manny sighed to himself and suddenly he leaned down hitting his forehead into the bar stool strongly a few times shouting at himself - Wake up! Wake up! Wake up! - with the last shout he closed his eyes strongly, hoping this will end. But was startled with a loud:

\- Hello there! Coming trough, coming trough. - and soon in front of Manny's eyes, there was a head. literally. Nothing more, only a head, carried around by some strange looking cockroaches. It was lightly purple with brown hair and mustache that were neatly folded back.

\- My name is Juan Luis, I am the head waiter. - was what the head said after getting close enough to greet Manny. Making Manny gasp, frightened of all this he jumped away from the bar. But Juan Luis had more to say.

\- I will be creating your wedding feast. - He announced making Manny step backward

\- Wedding feast! I'm salivating. - New voice made Manny jump up, not the first time tonight, when he turned to see who it was, to his horror, it was a damn maggot coming out of white-dress girl's eye. Manny grasped a hand over his mouth to hold himself from loosing his stomach right here and right now.

\- Carlos... - chuckled the girl putting her eye back into its place.

Living boy moved trough the crowd of living dead

\- I've got a .... - he shut up for a second and eyed the thing in front of him, he indeed had a sword, which was stuck into a tiny skeleton frame, that now hung in front of him. -I've got a dwarf. - was what he said in the end, making it sound threatening, so that nobody would get closer him. -And I'm not afraid to use him. - he added, making the crowd gasp. - I want some questions. Now! - he demanded. Making the whole room look at him in a strange way.

\- Answers. I think you mean “answers”. - said the dwarf that Manny was holding with the sword, not minding it at all.

\- Thank you, yes, answers. - said Manny and fixed himself, looking back into the crowd.

\- I need answers. What's going on here? Where m I? - he repeated louder, hoping that someone will answer. - Who are you? - said Manny now looking to the owner of those bright blue locks.

\- Well, that's kind of a long story. - The girl answered, looking at Manny with sad and gentle eyes. While gently lifting her hand to her locks and brushing those bony fingertips' trough that white lily petals.

\- What a story it is. - Came a huff from somewhere deep in room, a low voice spoke those words. - A tragic tale of romance, passion...and a murder most foul. - Manny turned his head and looked at a lone skeleton, leaning against the wall, he had one eye rolling inside his skull and old goggles hanging on his bony frames neck.

\- Oh, this is gonna be good! 

\- Puto. - Manny cursed getting startled and dropped the sword with the dwarf skeleton

\- Hit it boys. - and snapped her long bony fingers. And out of the blue a strange music filled the room, it didn't take Manny long to find the source from where the sounds came. It was bones hitting bones creating all the right sounds the crazy woman wanted.

Hey, give me a listen  
You corpses of cheer,  
At least those of you  
Who still got an ear. 

I'll tel you a story   
Make a skeleton cry.   
Of our own jubiliciously   
Lovely Corpse Bride.

 

Die, die, we all pass away   
but don't wear a frown   
Because it's really okay.

You might try and hide   
And you might try and pray   
But we all end up   
The remains of the day.

Well, our girl was a beauty  
Known for miles around.  
When a mysterious stranger  
Came into town.

He was plenty good-looking  
But down on his cash.  
And our poor little baby  
She fell hard and fast.

When her papi said no  
She just couldn't cope.  
So our lovers come up  
With a plan to elope.

This time she listened to the chorus, and she noticed that everyone in the room was singing, made her wonder how often does Agnes sings it.  
When the chorus ended a only instrumental part came, she was pulled into a strange dancing session with this crazy skeleton woman. 

So they conjured up a plan   
To meet late at night.   
They told only two souls   
Kept the whole thing tight.

Now, She wears her mother's dress   
fit like a glove.   
You don't need much   
When you're really in love.

Exept for a few things   
Or so I was told.   
Like the family jewels   
And a satchel of gold.

Then next to the graveyard   
By the old oak tree.   
On a dark, foggy night   
At a quarter to 3. 

Boy was ready to go  
But where.... 

Manny looked at the poor girl, obviously hurt by the story that Agnes is singing. Manny admits it is sad. Then the chef girl asked- And then? - making Agnes smile in that creepy way. 

\- She waited. - was all Agnes said, until another undead joined in and asked - And then?- repeating the same thing but with more excitement and eagerness in his voice.

\- There in the shadows, was it his man? - she said while looking somewhere deep into the room, as if she noticed the shadow she's talking about. Then another voice joined in - And then?! - everyone ws so eager that Manny became eager to know as well. 

\- Her little heart beat soo loud. - The crazy skeleton continued her teasing. Making it more and more dramatic by extending this. She moved her bony hands using them to make her words more powerful by making a motion of beating heart over her transparent chest.

\- And then just tell me?! - Manny finally lost his patience and snapped at the crazy dead woman. It made her grin widely and step closer the sad girl

\- And then, baby, everything went black. 

Now, when she opened her eyes   
She was dead as a dust.   
Her jewels were missing   
And her heart was bust. 

So he made a vow   
Lying under that tree.   
That she'd wait for her true Love   
To come set her free. 

Always waiting for someone   
To ask for her hand.   
Then out of the blue   
Comes this groovy young man.

The ghost girl take Manny's hands and softly pulls him closer for a dance, while Agnes is singing. Manny tries to back away and ends up spinning in a small circle with the girl while holding hands, suddenly girl's hand breaks off making Manny wobble back and bump into a stair case fence.

Who vows forever   
To be by his side.  
And that's the story   
Of our Corpse Bride.  
Manny shakes off the bony hand once again and retreats, stairs are right behind him.

\- Manny where are you? - The young girl was walking trough the undead city streets, looking for her new husband.

\- If you ask me, your boyfriend is kind of jumpy. - Said the voice in her head, and bright blue locks just rolled her eyes at that.

\- He's not my boyfriend, he's my husband

\- Manny, where have you gone? - she raised her tone hoping that Manny will hear her. When suddenly her left eye popped out, she barely managed to get a hold of it before it fell onto the ground.

\- I'll keep an eye out for him. - said the tiny maggot crawling in the lost eye place. - Oh Carlos. Thank you. - And they continued their search calling out for the living young man who now got lost in the city of undead.

\- There he goes, there he goes! He's... he's getting away! - exclaimed Carlos- Quick! Quick! after him! - encouraged Carlos, with that the girl placed her eye back into its place and turned to run after Manny.

\- Manny! - and the chase began once again. Manny ran trough a strange body parts merchant, into an alleyway of wooden coffins. - Manny!?- he heard the voice closer this time, and he decided to hide, diving into one of those coffins and pretending to be dead, which surprisingly worked as the ghost girl walked past him. What startled him was a huge black spider right in front of his eyes. And to his horror it spoke to him.

-Married, huh? I'm a widow. -She said and Manny gasped slapping that spider away and getting on his feet once again. - Oh! how rude.

"Dios Mio! Where to..?!" Manny cursed inside his head and run into what he assumed was the main street, there were a few of those zombie-like creatures. - Manny, Where are you?! - he heard and instantly made his way to one of those creatures, grabbing it by its collar.

\- There's been a huge mistake! I'm not dead! -Manny shouted into the purple and swollen face. Shaking it so hard that, the corpse actually looses his head. -AY DIOS MIO!- Manny jumps back hitting the building wall and starting to run again. No matter how fast he runs trough the town, the girl's voice still reaches him no matter how far he gets.

"dead end.." was what he thought when he ran into a huge stony wall. 

\- Could have used the stairs, silly. - the young girl chuckled and helped Manny climb up.  
Manny gave up, running away from this creature is a mission impossible. - Isn't the view beautiful? It takes my breath away.

\- But, I don't even know your name. - Manny sighs

"Well that's a great way to start a marriage... " Carlos sighed inside the girl's head making her even more sad. -Shut up!

\- It's Frida. - the girl said her name, with the warmest smile she could show Manny.

\- Frida. - Manny repeated

\- Oh, I almost forgot. I have something for you. - And as if out of nowhere Frida lifted a small present box, and handed it to Manny. - It's a wedding present - he added and chuckled innocently. Manny took the suspicious item and lifted it up to his ear, then gently shook it, something rattled inside. Manny looked at Frida who was looking a little troubled by what Manny was doing to the box, so he stopped and just opened it. He blinked a few times and looked at the bone pile inside the box. Okay, this was creepy. 

\- Thank you. - was all that he managed while picking up a small bone and inspecting it. Suddenly those bones started trembling in his hands and pull each other like a magnet. Manny stuck the bone into the box and closed it trying to stop it, but box fell on the ground scattering everything. Speechless Frida watches those bones attach into one form and to his surprise it looked like a dog, just bone-naked.  
Manny watched carefully how little guy lifted a small green collar and brought it to Manny. He took it and imediately recognized it. He looked at the small bony creature again.


	4. Zoe's gonna kill me if i marry a ghost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uh-oh Zoe's gonna be so mad when Manny marries a ghost girl named Frida Suarez.

'' Extra extra read all about it! Manny Rivera accidentally marries a ghost girl who was murdered'' cried a newsboy

Everyone were worried about Manny marrying a ghost.

''Uh-oh?, Pachita's gonna be mad when i marries your mother Rodolfo'' said Grandpapi.

'' Yeah, Carmelita's gonna be mad when i marries Maria said Rodolfo''

Zoe was pacing back and front in her room until she heard a door open

''Zoe i have some bad news'' said Carmelita Aves

''What is that,mother'' said Zoe Aves

Carmelita sighed and tell her that Manny accidentally marries a ghost girl named Frida Suarez.

'' Ugh that Frida Suarez took Manny away me'' said Zoe furiously

'' I say we'll teach the Riveras a lesson'' said Carmelita furiously.

Later in the underworld

Frida managed to keep surprising Manny when she announced “I’ve got something for you, Manny. I think now is as good a time as any to give it to you.” she reached beside him and seemed to magically pull out quite a large box. It looked old, the ribbon and top of the box had a light layer of dust and it was grey like the stone steps. She handed it to Manny and it felt a bit heavy as she whispered “It’s a wedding present.”

Manny eyed the box, he heard rattling when he shook it and lifting the lid he caught glimpse of a skull and shut it immediately. He shot a horrified look at Frida then back at the box that began shaking on it’s own, he dropped it and gasped when an assortment of bones spread on the ground. He was about to stand and run but Frida placed a hand over his and urged him to watch. Eyes wide he saw as the bones shook and suddenly began forming.

Some figures were small while most were medium sized, all were the corpses of chihuahuas. 

Manny looked bewildered at the sight before him, they all began happily barking at him and their bone tails wagged in joy.


	5. Tears To Shed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After having a argument with Manny,Frida sings a sad yet beautiful sing while being comforted by Maggot and Black Widow Spider.

\- Why so blue? – Big black widow spider, known as one of Frida's best friends by the name of Rosa, lowers herself down from the ceiling with her silky spider web breath.  
\- Maybe he’s right…. maybe we are to different? - whispers Frida  
\- Maybe he should have his head examined! - suggest a voice inside her head…Carlos, her closest friend, so without any struggle she pulls Carlod’s small body out through her ear and looks at her friend hanging in her fingers... – I could do it!

\- Or maybe he does belong with her... – says Frida… - Little miss living. - she adds and scowls lightly…  
\- With her rosy cheeks and beating heart… - she mocks in annoyance

\- Oh, those girls are ten a penny. You’ve got so much more! – defends Rosa  
\- you’ve got…you’ve got….- she stutters a little while trying to counter what was listed….but it’s not that easy to find something that could battle against beating heart….  
– You’ve got wonderful personality! – she says with a dead serious expression.   
Frida's reaction sparks up Carlos to say in irritation…  
– What does that wispy little brat have that you don’t have double?!  
\- She can’t hold a candle to the beauty of your smile!  
– How about a pulse? – 

\- Overrated by a mile! –   
\- Overvalued! Overblown! If he only knew the you that we know…- … But Frida just sighs

\- And that silly little creature isn’t wearing his ring. –   
\- And she doesn’t play piano or dance, or sing! –

\- No she doesn’t compare! –   
\- but she breaths air…  
– Who cares! Its unimportant, overrated, overblown! If only he could see, how special you can be… If he only knew the you that we know…- 

“…if I touch a burning candle I can feel no pain..”   
“If you cut me with a knife it’s still the same…” And I know her heart is beating…and I know that I am dead…”

“yet the pain here that I feel….try and tell me it’s not real..” 

“…and it seems that I still have a tear to shed…” 

\- The sole redeeming feature from that little creature, is that she’s alive. 

\- Everybody knows that’s just a temporary state, which s cured very quickly when we meet our fate. - 

But Frida ignores the puppy, and shoos her friends away…she had enough of this   
\- If I touch a burning candle I can feel no pain….in the ice or in the sun its all the same….  
\- yet I feel my heart is aching…though it doesn’t beat, its breaking….and the pain that I here feel…t~try and tell m~me it’s not r~real…- 

\- I know that I am …dead…..yet it seems.. t~that I still have some tears…. t~to shed….-


	6. The Piano Duet

Pale, dead, sad Frida sitting on the stool in front of a piano with perfect posture while her decomposed left arm trickles along a few of the deeper keys that look so smooth as if she’s constantly been playing those notes for years. 

Manny breathes in, and marches towards her with the flowers.

“I … think you dropped this,” Manny says with a defeated tone, a hint of a smile on his lips. Frida ignores him, eyes trained on the ivory keys under her fingers. Manny sighs, setting the flowers on top of the piano. “I’m sorry,” he starts, watching as Frida looks away with a furrow of her brow. “I’m sorry I lied to you … about wanting to see my parents,” he sits down at the end of the stool, staring down at his hands that seem to still be wet from the rain. “It's just this whole day … hasn't gone quite, well…” Manny rubs his neck, chuckling bitterly as the voice of his parents echo in his mind. “According to plan …”

A sweet melody, enchanting and whimsical from what he can remember. Frida puts her other hand on the piano, closing her eyes gently while they flutter just the tiniest bit and plays softer notes - notes that hit Manny in the chest from how depressing and morbid they sound.

Manny can’t help but smile a little more, ducking his head while he moves faster along the the keys to the point where he’s not even thinking as he plays; fingers leaping from one to the other just as he leans closer to Frida while his hands stay still at the end of a longer piece of the song. He plays a few more notes at the same pace, full on grinning when he reaches the end note before pausing again. Frida still hasn’t turned and that’s okay, because Manny just needs Frida to listen right now.

 

The sound of high pitch notes, hearing Frida gasp softly as her left hand detaches and move along the ivory. It will scare Manny yes, but it's macabre and adorable. Frida laughs nervously, watching the hand move along Manny’s arms.

“Pardon my enthusiasm,” Frida says, lifting up her left arm when Manny takes it gently in her hand. She jams the bone back in, pulling away with one hand to make sure it stays there.

“I like your enthusiasm,” Manny smiles


	7. The Living Marry The Dead

\- Its true mother! - Sophia whined at her mother, the girl was terrified and devastated. Her husband was kidnapped by that creature and her parents are not even listening to her….

\- Manny is married to a dead person! - She exclaims while pacing around her room…softly sliding her angel like hands into her brown hair messing them a little… - I saw him. A GHOST.

After ordering that maid to get out of the room. She pulls out a key and slams the door shut, locking them and after that Rosalina leaves her good for nothing daughter locked up in her room to think about everything. How can the little thing not understand that her getting married is something that is necessary to save the family, without money this family will be thrown to the streets…

The ghost just showed up out of nowhere and on top of it all it was a woman! was this just a cruel joke…No it can’t be, because she saw the ghost with her own eyes…with that in mind little girl slowly turns and looks trough the huge glass window and then it clicks, that’s her way out of this cage, this is her way out to help Manny…

She softly pushes the handle down a few times trying to open the balcony door...and to her pleasant surprise the door opens and the chilly air of late autumn hits her fragile frame…  
The weather that night is perfectly describing the way Sophia feels, the lightning storm and the harsh downpour makes her wish this was all just a dream…But she knows that she has to do something, so she looks down through the railing of the balcony, she can hurt herself with the jump, so she rushes inside and gathers her blankets, tying a rope, surprisingly it turned out long enough for her to get down..

But while going down the blanket-rope she gets stuck right above her parents’ window where, as always is standing her father.And the moment that Mario turns around to walk away, the blanket that the girl was holding on rips and she tumbles to the floor, hitting the ground with a soft thud and a soundless yelp of a momentary pain. But she doesn’t stay down for long, wrapping the ripped cloth around her she hurries away from the house while making her brain gears turn, where could she go to ask help in such case. Who would believe her? There is only one place that she might get any answers…

As the old pastor took his time to get a candle to light his way, the banging got louder. – who could that be at this hour? – pondered the old man. It really is unusual to get disturbed so late into the night.  
So, to say he was surprised when he opened the door and saw the young Baffi child was understatement. His dark red eyebrows rose in surprise, and in slight annoyance, since he has a feeling why the child is here.

\- What are you doing here? You should be at home.

\- Oh, Pastor Chakal! – Sophia cries out breathlessly, her whole wet body is shaking, partly because its cold, and partly because she’s just too worried. – I have to ask you something...!

\- This is most irregular.

\- Please! I beg of you...- she cries out again

– You are the only one in this village that knows of what awaits after the grave. 

\- Can the living marry the dead?

\- What on earth are you talking about? 

\- Please ! Its Manny he’s married to a ghost!


	8. Chapter 8: Thank You

To those of you who have been reading, gave kudos to, and reviewed. Thank You. I wasn't sure if this was a good story and I was tempted once or twice to take it down so it means a lot to me that so many people are reading it. I know my grammar isn't perfect and I've been trying to correct my mistakes best I can so I apologize if I've made some errors. Keep in mind that I'm not perfect.

For those of you wondering why I wrote this story it's because while I loved the hilariousness and cheerfulness of these shows I often wanted to see them in more dark and serious settings. Yes I'm aware they're kids shows so most of the time they're not going to make it dark but one can't help but wonder. Also the main characters were mostly children and I wondered what they would be like as adults and I noticed that the shows gave hints of future romance between the lead male character and a girl but because they're kids it wouldn't really go far. So I began thinking what would these shows be like if the man characters were older, were in more dark and dramatic settings, and had romantic relationships? Then the idea for an fanfiction was planted in my mind but how I would write I had didn't know.

I had always been fascinated with supernatural fiction, Gothic horror, ghosts, wedding and romance.

Again I thank you for reading this.


End file.
